


Just as Sweet

by hanzopanzo (floralstiel)



Series: Pygmalion [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blackwatch Era, Blood, Feral Jesse McCree, Gore, M/M, Spanking, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 22:42:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9519113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floralstiel/pseuds/hanzopanzo
Summary: Jesse isn't in control.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Overwatch Kink Week day 2: blood/gore or spanking, and I did both heheh. Takes place sometime after Reyes first rescues Jesse from Deadlock Gorge but before he becomes particularly verbal.

Sometimes it slipped Reyes’s mind that Jesse was a vampire. Maybe he supposed he'd tamed him, or that Jesse was in control like he'd let on. Either way he was staring down at the boy-shaped creature elbows deep in a corpse, whole face dripping blackish blood that he smeared into his mouth whenever he deemed to notice it. Reyes stood there staring with slack-jawed terror—an icy emotion he was unaccustomed to feeling—as his little rescue feasted on steaming viscera and entrails, grunting and mindless like an animal in its hunger.

He must have made a noise; Jesse's head snapped up, and Reyes was fixed with baleful red eyes—no, his eyes were brown, Jesse's eyes were brown as dirt—and they held no recognition, no intelligence, and if Reyes was a lesser man he might've pissed his pants at the sight. But he wasn't a lesser man, so he set his jaw, holstered his weapon, and stepped into the mess in front of him. Jesse hissed at him when he drew too close but Reyes only frowned and kicked out with all his strength, knocking Jesse out of the soup of blood and innards a few good feet. He didn't stop to see what Jesse would do, he stepped through the whole mess and hunkered down, pressing his knee between the boy’s shoulder blades as he grappled for his flailing, slippery arms.

“Fucking stop,” Reyes grunted, yanking his captured arms behind his back. He cuffed him deftly and hauled him to his feet, Jesse spitting and kicking the whole way. Reyes paused, then punched the thing unconscious. He left him lying slack on the ground while he considered the corpses and the blood. He rummaged through his pack and procured a small bottle of lighter fluid and some matches. He set the whole thing aflame, staring as the light of the fire danced over Jesse's blood-soaked skin. He ran his hands over his face—he was covered in blood now, too—then kneeled to heft Jesse over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. He glanced back at the fire, at the bodies and the slowly burning Blackwatch insignia on their arms.

No one could know. No one.

 

 

It wasn't the first time Reyes had dragged Jesse bloody and struggling through the Blackwatch compound, but it was the first time Jesse'd killed since his rescue. No one looked twice, they knew better, yet still Reyes felt the guilt weigh him down with each step. He hastily keyed into his rooms and tossed Jesse inside, uncaring when he yelped at the sudden pain, and immediately started undressing. He threw his ruined clothes and armor to the side with a snarl and advanced on Jesse, and the dumb thing was still hissing and kicking like a goddamned cat.

“Shut up,” Reyes hissed back, cutting Jesse's clothes off of him. They clung to his body, sticky and moist, and even beneath the clothes Jesse was covered in blood. Reyes wrinkled his nose and dragged him by the elbow to the bathroom. He left Jesse to scowl up at him by the toilet as he waited for the shower to warm up.

“What's the matter with you,” Reyes asked. “Don't I feed you enough? Don't I take care of you?”

The boy, as usual, did not answer.

Reyes sighed and pulled him upright, frog-marching him into the shower. It was a shade too hot but Reyes didn't mind; he set to work scrubbing Jesse down—reminiscent of the first time they'd done this—and the repetitive scrubbing and warmth was slowly calming the boy down until he was a pliant weight in Reyes’s arms.

“There we go,” Reyes soothed, only slightly wary as he felt Jesse breathing heavily at his neck, breath fanning humid and fetid over his skin. It took some work to scrub all the blood out of Jesse's too-long hair but he finished soon enough. He pulled Jesse from the shower and set him dripping on the toilet lid. Jesse brushed his teeth just fine once he drilled it into the little freak’s head but today it seemed like that would be asking too much. He stared dazedly ahead while Reyes scrubbed his teeth vigorously, fingers digging into his jaw to keep his mouth open. Reyes didn't feel like losing a finger over this.

When he was done Jesse seemed more or less awake, but not any more aware. Whatever had happened to trigger his animalistic state apparently had quite an effect on him. Reyes pulled him upright by his elbow and led him into the bedroom, leaving him—still cuffed—on the bed while he went back to the bathroom to finish cleaning up. He returned to see Jesse lying exactly where he left him, staring vacantly up at the ceiling, though he did glance over at Reyes as he came closer. Reyes stood over him with his hands on his hips, Jesse blinked slowly and squirmed until he was on his back, naked and exposed.

“This your way of saying sorry?” Reyes growled, placing his hand over the kid’s neck. He blinked again and shut his eyes, sighing and shifting to press into the contact. Reyes pulled his hand away with a grimace and rounded the bed to his closet. He dressed in his usual sleep clothes—boxers and t-shirt—and pulled out the same for Jesse from his own little collection, steadily growing in size. He tossed the clothes on the bed and pulled Jesse over, rolling him onto his front.

“You killed two of my men today,” Reyes spoke quietly. Jesse lay frozen and shivering but otherwise didn't react. “I would've killed anyone else by now, made it so no one would even ask. But you.”

Reyes broke off and placed his hand low on Jesse's back.

“I'm not finished with you yet.”

Jesse was quaking when Reyes’s hand dragged lower, pressing against his kid’s meager ass. He was still so skinny, hardly any weight to him at all, his strength only derived from his supernatural nature, but Reyes was confident he'd pack on weight soon.

“I can't kill you, and I can't prosecute you either,” he considered, hand still resting on Jesse's bottom. The boy shifted, then ever so slightly lifted his hips, presenting himself as an easy target.

“This what you want, freak?” Reyes murmured, pinching the small mound of fat in front of him. “You want me to punish you like the little boy you are?”

Jesse shuddered, and Reyes had no doubt now that he was fully aware. Reyes nodded, and took no pleasure in hitting him, striking Jesse's ass over and over again until it was cherry red and hot to the touch and the boy was wailing half-words, something close to sounding like an apology hidden within the inane babble. Reyes stopped only when Jesse screamed, tears and snot covering his face as he pressed it into the sheets. The older man stopped and waited.

“I…I suh-sorry…sorry…” Jesse heaved, voiced muffled and high from pain.

“You're sorry?”

“Yesh,” Jesse slurred, panting and rubbing his face over the sheets. Reyes hummed and leaned over him, retrieving the key for the cuffs from his discarded pants. He freed one of the boy’s wrists, cuffing the other to the bed frame, and let him collapse on the bed to rest. Reyes stared at him, at his skinny frame heaving as he gulped for air through his sobs, but he didn't fight, he didn't scowl, in fact he did nothing but lay there and wait, ass no doubt throbbing and stinging from his punishment.

“Go to sleep, Jesse,” Reyes finally spoke, rubbing his hip. The boy nodded and relaxed slowly, body jittering intermittently until he lay on his side facing Reyes, eyes closed and cheeks wet and red. Reyes sat there for awhile, watching, then stood and left for his office. He collapsed into his chair and stared at his data pad, reminder light flashing on its side. He had to put in his report. He glanced at the doorway; he could just barely make out Jesse's legs from beyond the frame. He opened his data pad and started a new report file, typing slow at first until he formulated his story, fingers flying over the holographic keys. He closed his eyes and could still see the burning Blackwatch uniforms.

No one could know.

 

 

 


End file.
